


A Letter to Butch

by PixeledAtom



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledAtom/pseuds/PixeledAtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn was getting sick of hearing Butch call her "goody-two-shoes" all the time so she puts her foot down and gives him a piece of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to Butch

_Dear ~~Butch~~ Butthead,_   
  
_Every time you call me a goody two-shoes I'm like what the heck? I hacked into terminals so you'd think I'm worth letting in your stupid gang. Granted I just opened and closed them and closed my eyes so I don't see anything I shouldn't, still! I could lower my reputation whenever I want and no it didn't hurt me at all to do so no matter what you might think!_   
  
_I killed my way through the Wasteland! Only if they attacked first but still! Their blood is literally in my hands! So, seriously, don't you dare call me a goody two-shoes when I'm capable of being terrible even though it has to be in a way that no one who didn’t deserve it gets seriously hurt! I mean how did you think a guy who’s scared of radroaches even survive and make it all the way through Rivet City? I was wearing that Tunnel Snakes jacket you gave me over my vault suit, butthead! Same as you when you got out so they thought you were with me that’s why you’re still alive! I've confirmed with Dogmeat he could sense their fear when I'm around not you! So yeah don’t forget that!_   
  
_~~Love,~~ _   
_Autumn_

* * *

_Little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes,_   
  
_Your letter didn't help you at all. Felt your anger through all the holes you made on the paper. Cute letter though._   
  
_You're still a goody-two-shoes to me but I acknowledge that you're the kind that would have their hands bloody when pushed._   
  
_Butch_

* * *

"Butch," she lifted her eyes from the scrap of paper that Butch had written his response on and folded it neatly to be kept in her palm in the meantime. He was just at the door of his room in their Megaton house then with his hand just about to twist the doorknob open.

"What?" He turned his head over his shoulder to listen to what she had to say. 

"You knew how to use the word 'acknoweldge' this time," she smiled at him.  
  
"Fuck off," He slammed the door on her and she just smiled before she disappeared into her room as well.


End file.
